


Beginnings

by AthenaMasquerade



Series: Dragon Legacy [1]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMasquerade/pseuds/AthenaMasquerade
Summary: The greatest scholar in the world, Freud, was bound by nothing but obligation to his country. Serving a tyrant king and living in a castle filled with greed had hardened his heart, making him indifferent to the world around him. One day, he will encounters people who would accept him and offer him a place to belong, so declared Lady Fate.





	Beginnings

“Sir-“

“Sir, we’re ready to continue”

The voice jostled Freud from his quiet slumber, opening his eyes he sees the outstretched hand of the soldier preparing to shake him awake. He then turned his gaze to the rest of the clearing, taking in the rest of the soldiers getting ready to continue their journey as well as the captain, hands akimbo and glaring at his general direction. Lastly, he returned his attention to the soldier who stood awkwardly waiting for a reply or an order. Freud gave him a small nod of and indicated for the young man to re-join his brethren.

Freud stood up and steadied himself against the sturdy trunk of the tree he had dozed off on. The tome he had planned on reading had fallen off his lap sometime during his slumber, he picked it but dusting off the bits of dirt as he did so. From his new vantage point, he had to shield his eyes from the rays of the midday sun poked through the foliage of the tree. Their party had stopped at the small clearing at the entrance to Minar Forest to rest; the soldiers welcomed the break after the long journey and many had been rowdy as they swapped tales and small talk over lunch. As for Freud, he had wandered off preferring the calm silence over the raucous, deciding to forgo lunch to concentrate on his book.

He tucked his book into his rucksack and treaded back to the rest of the group, stopping before captain who glared at him in impatience. “Captain” he greeted neutrally and the captain grunted back in acknowledgement, his stern gaze keeping an eye on the soldiers that were finishing packing up for their journey.

Freud watched as the captain approached the group of the guards then got on to his own horse. Ignoring what was being spoken by the captain; Freud took in the tranquil blue skies and the sound of wildlife in the background of human activity and allowed himself a small smile before steeling himself, hands tightening on the reigns. Minar Forest was dangerous. Much more dangerous than the captain or guards can understand. They knew of the threats lying in wait from the most recent documents of the forest but things sprung up as much as they faded and no scholar can ever keep up with such events.

He was startled out of his thoughts when someone cleared their throat right next to him. Turning his gaze, it seemed the captain had finished his briefing and was awaiting orders to continue on. Giving a nod of affirmation, the group headed off once more.

* * *

They had travelled until it was nearing sunset, the captain having called for a halt. Freud watched from the side as the captain barked orders to make sure the tents and site was properly prepared. He would have offered to help, but every time he did so, the captain would say “what good would a bookworm be?” and so opted to watch from the side as usual.

They were now deep in the heart of Minar Forest and Freud watched as some of the younger, least experienced soldiers fidget in nervousness, no doubt their first time staying in a dangerous environment. As Freud surveyed his surroundings, taking in the dense forest surrounding them, he was reminded of the village he grew up in, it bordered near Minar Forest where on quiet nights sounds of nocturnal life can be heard. He wondered how everyone was doing; had there been more settlers? Had some of the children become adventurers like they proclaimed they would be? Or did they grow up to be like him? A servant of the crown. It had been such a long time since he had contact with them; he hoped they were doing well.

As night descended on the party, a large fire was built, it would act as the main source of light for their camp site as well as a source for warmth. It also doubled as a cooking station as well. A delicious aroma drifted through the air, more of the soldiers began to relax, watered down ale was being passed around as they all patiently waited for their food to finish cooking. From the side Freud noticed that the more seasoned soldiers remained more at guard, always aware of their surroundings and checking if their weapon was with them at all times whereas the greener ones started to unwind, taking comfort in numbers.

As for Freud he once again decided to separate himself from the group, choosing to be near his designated tent, which was set up in the centre of the campsite. As such, he wasn’t too far to risk being attacked nor was he too close to be consumed by the noise. While an ambush from thieves and mercenaries are very unlikely so far into the forest there was still a possibility, additionally the smell of food and the din of noise would no doubt attract the attention of wildlife, some no doubt being less friendly than others.

Dinner was served and after the first shift of night watch began. Freud heard the footsteps of those who decided to retire before their shift and entered the tents nearby. He heard those that remain by the fire and he heard the footsteps of the sentry on the edges of the site. Freud had retired into his own tent after his meal; once again reading the tome he had brought. The lamp casted a warm orange light inside his tent as he focused and read well into the night. Unconsciously, he took note of those who have passed his tent; the first shift was done, the soldier’s retiring into their assigned tents, the captain yawned and his footstep stumbling. ‘Must have had a little too much to drink’, Freud thought, idly wondering how much watered down ale does it take to make someone tipsy.

As the night dragged on, the camp became more silent, more people retired into their tents and soon enough those that are awake are Freud and the sentries on duty. Having napped that afternoon as well as being used to late nights, Freud was the most conscious of the bunch as even the night sentries began to tire.

Suddenly Freud’s head shot up from his book, he had sensed a change in the air. Eyes alight with magic; he quickly exited the tent, attracting those at watch.

“Sir?” one had asked but he paid them no mind as sharp eyes scanned the perimeter, taking in the glowing embers of the fire. Suddenly there was a snap of a branch from within the forest and immediately, the night watchers began to tense. Freud could sense movement from the other tents; the noise was too loud not to awaken some of the light sleepers of their group.

The air grew tense, many not daring to move lest they attract the attention of their unwanted visitor. Before anyone could react, one of the sentries was tackled to the ground by a big hulking mass; his partner could only watch in horror as the man was torn apart, his screams stirring even the deepest of sleepers. Many scrambled out of their tents, weapons drawn ready to confront the enemy. The hulking monster let out a terrible shriek, chilling the bones of many and caused horrified whimpers to slip from many of the young soldiers. Freud flinched as the thing leapt into action, eyes trained on the beast; it had not noticed him instead attacking the larger party of threats. He began to catalogue the monster’s characteristics, hoping to identify it and in turn its weakness.

He watched the mass as it dodged blows, taking note of the shadow like quality that hangs on its body, glowing white soulless eyes and odd tendrils on its face. It was partially solid, he realised as he watched the monster change its arm into something resembling a blade. He watched as one of the men successfully landed a blow to it, eyes widening in horror as it immediately healed its wound. With a below, the _thing_ swung its arm decapitating the man. Physical blows do not work perhaps magic will work on it.

With great reluctance, Freud braced himself to begin casting a spell then as abrupt as the attack had been, it ended just as quickly. A fireball incinerated the thing at where it stood. It let out an unholy shriek as it trashed about, trying to escape the fire before it finally disintegrated. Tracking the origin of the fireball, Freud paled at the site of what stood towering above them, with great curving horns reaching for the sky, mouth apart revealing hundreds of teeth _,_ so very sharp, with smoke and sparks bellowing out of its mouth. It was a dragon.


End file.
